So-called active-load circuits are often used within test systems for terminating signals of a device under test with a programmable current. Such test circuits are present e.g. on a plug-in card of the test systems. Such plug-in cards, however, are usually only applicable for digital signals of the device under test, and if an analog signal of the device under test is to be tested, different plug-in cards have to be applied.